


A Memory on Paper

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [66]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, For Universal Letter Writing Week, Happy Ending, M/M, dealing with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy's Kingsman issued therapist recommends he writes letters to Harry, so he gives it a shot.





	A Memory on Paper

**Author's Note:**

> For Universal Letter Writing Week: January 8-14
> 
> Title from a quote from Isaac Marion, I kind of messed it up, but I think it works and gets the sentiment across.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ It has been one month since V-day, which means one month and one day since you died. Kingsman has been running smoothly, Bors has taken over as Arthur, so we’re looking for a replacement for him. I put my mate Ryan up for the position, figure he’d be better at it than Jamal, who finally got into the EMT program he’s wanted since we were kids because of his quick thinking on V-Day where he saved at least three people’s lives. _

_ I got my mum and Daisy away from Dean, put them up in a nice flat near my new place, your old place. Dais is growing so fast, now that she’s away from that bastard who claims to be her father. She said her first words the other day, I’m pretty sure she was trying to say ‘butterfly,’ but that’s a hard word for her. _

_ Guess I should get to the reason I’m writing, shouldn’t I? Things finally got settled down enough at Kingsman for Merlin to force me to go visit one of Kingsman’s, apparently many, therapists. She immediately told me that I wasn’t coping with the grief of losing you, and so she recommended writing letters. To you. At least once a week. To try and bring myself out of the past where you’re still alive. I don’t think that’ll work very well for her, but I guess I’ll give her a chance. _

_ Until next time,  
_ _ Eggsy Unwin, Agent Galahad _

* * *

 

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Roxy keeps saying I need to redecorate the house, says I need to make it mine instead of a shrine to you. Merlin agrees with her, which Percival and James say is as rare as spying a unicorn. _

_ Did I tell you about James? Roxy and I found him in the cells at Valentine’s mountain hideaway, sans an arm, but more than ready to get out and help the Kingsman again. Percival and Roxy flat out refused to let him out in the field, so he’s currently bugging Merlin as a handler. I give it three weeks before Merlin kicks him out. I have no idea where he’ll go after that, but I know he won’t last in Merlin’s department for too much longer, too much energy. _

_ Daisy is absolutely taken with Mr. Pickle. Mum finds this quite disturbing, but I can’t really say I blame her, you remember how I reacted when I first saw him. Daisy’s also taken to calling you Uncle Harry, demanding a story about you every time she stays the night with me. Merlin seems to be quite taken with her, and she with him, which concerns everyone, as it is apparently even rarer than his agreeing with a knight. He gives her the oddest toys, each of which has some hidden feature that he claims will help her learn something new that is absolutely necessary to her development. I call bullshit, but she seems to enjoy them, so I haven’t called him out on it. Yet. _

_ I've got to go, Round Table (Why isn’t the table actually round? That’s always bugged me) meeting in ten, Merlin says that habitual tardiness is a Galahad trait. I should probably be worried about how happy it makes me to be compared to you. _

_ Until next time,  
_ _ Eggsy Unwin, Agent Galahad _

* * *

_ You know what Harry, fuck you. Fuck you, fuck Kentucky, fuck the world, fuck everything. You left me. You said you were going to come back and fix things. Now I’m stuck here, using your codename. I...Harry, I’m not ready for this, I’m not ready to be a Kingsman agent. I'm not ready to be a dad. _

_ Mum left the city last week, left Daisy on my doorstep while I was on my way back from my last mission. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do here. I mean, I pretty much raised Dais when we were back with Dean, but this is different. Mum just left her there, with a packet of papers that basically amounts to her giving up all custody of Daisy to me. There’s even papers in here about Dean giving up his parental rights. _

_ Fuck,  
_ _ Eggsy _

* * *

Eggsy sighed, he’d only just gotten Daisy down for her nap, who the fuck was knocking on the door?

“What?” Eggsy growled, opening the door before the person could knock again. “Look, I've got a sick two-year-old who I only just got down to nap and I don’t need…” he trailed off when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door. “Harry?” he asked quietly. The man looked slightly rumpled, or as rumpled as you could in a flawless bespoke suit, Eggsy guessed the effect was achieved by the man’s hair not being gelled into submission and the white gauze that was held over his left eye with medical tape. “Harry, what?”

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry said, voice achingly gentle and so _familiar_  that Eggsy’s knees nearly buckled. “May I come in?”

Eggsy nodded dumbly once before letting Harry in. “I was just about to make some tea, if you want...”

“That sounds wonderful,” Harry agreed with a smile as he let Eggsy lead him into the kitchen. “It doesn’t look like you’ve changed much around here,” he commented after they both had cups of tea in front of them and were seated at the kitchen table.

“Haven’t changed anything,” Eggsy admitted. “Except for taking down your newspapers to start my own wall and putting in beds for JB and a crib for Daisy.”

Harry nodded, taking a long drink of his tea. “Why?” he asked after a long moment. “You took this place as your own, why not truly make it yours?”

“It felt like forgetting,” Eggsy blurted out. “Some days,” he admitted, voice so much quieter. “Some days I would wake up, and it would be like you were still here, and some days it would be almost like you’d never existed at all, and...I thought, if I kept this place just like you’d left it, those days would be less common.”

“Eggsy,” there is pain, so much pain, in Harry’s voice as he reached out and put a hand on top of Eggsy’s. “I am so sorry, my dear boy. I never intended for any of this to happen.”

“I know,” Eggsy all but whispered, his hand turning to hold onto Harry’s. “I know. But you’re home now, and that’s all that matters.”

Harry smiled, lifting Eggsy’s hand to his mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. “That’s all that matters,” he agreed. “For now, at least.”

Eggsy smiled softly, and both men remained at the table, just enjoying the quiet company of each other, occasionally sharing short, chaste kisses, until Daisy cried out her awakening from her nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, this was a bitch to edit and format correctly, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
